The Heart Prison
[ SPOILERS AHEAD ] The Heart Prison '''is a dungeon accessible as soon as you gain free travel to the world; however, it can't be properly explored until after completing the game. The Heart Prison is comprised of 8 mini-dungeons, connected by a hub room containing a Healing Fountain. Each door requires specific party member to unlock, as well as completing the previous section. Aside from containing the most powerful weapons for every character in the game, Heart Prison is home to multiple superbosses, and heavy preparations are required to stand a chance. All enemies and bosses are powered-up versions of ones from earlier in the game (listed as 'Lv. ?'), and their stats are equalized roughly around a certain number. Stats for individual enemies will not be given on this page, but stats for bosses are on their respective pages. Most enemies and bosses are unchanged in terms of attacks/gimmicks, with the exception of the Multiplier (boosted from x2 to x4), the Golden King (see his page for details), and the entirely unique final boss. You can Grift all items from these enemies that you could normally, but most combat items have decreased Grifting rates, and the money you can steal from enemies is much higher. The average attack for enemies varies from about 300 to a whopping ''600 ''in the final levels, and defenses slowly ramp up from 90 at the beginning to 130 at the end. Agility varies highly, but generally stays within the range of 100 - 200. Finally, HP ranges from 1000 to an insane 2250 for the most powerful enemies at the end. Brash Wing - Central Stamen (Buck) * Recovery Orb * Twitching Thing * Black Belt * Mid-Level Goon * Luna * Robo-Chan DX * '''Boss: Whisper Weaver Optimistic Wing - Fermata Forest (Helga) * Fossil Record * Grunk * Goblin Mage * Virus * Necromancer * Science Guardian * Boss: The Mad Queen Supportive Wing - Blood Marsh (Jonathon Bear) * Tongue Plant * Gut Worm * Jennifer Skunk (Corrupted) * Gift Box * Spitter * Shark * Boss: Grimclaw Lazy Wing - Castle Dragon (Lars) * Hexagon (and other N-gons, if Edges are grifted) * Fingers * Chatterbox * Yesman * Piranha Swarm * Jack of Clubs * Boss: Totem Erudite Wing - Temple of Sight (Andrew) * Counter Orb * Corporate Guardian * Prayer Flower * Joker * Pollyanna * Spiraloid * Boss: Black Prophet Shifty Wing - Subway (Punch Tanaka) * Turtle Stack (and Mack and Mortimer, if Mack is grifted) * Vendomax * Johnny Tentacles * Skitterbones * Brain Pile * Mulvaney * Boss: Golden King Fashionable Wing - Tetsuya Kawaii (Hitomi) * Multiplier (x4) * Sage * Smoke * Goblin Cleric * Super Yesman * Flesh Orb * Boss: Mr. Cat Empathetic Wing - The Pulsating Mass (Jimmy) * Thirteen * Cackle * Living Shadow * Molly Raccoon (Corrupted) * Unlucky Neko - 2250 HP, highest of any enemy in the game * Biter * Boss: Family Category:Location Category:Isle Category:Dungeon